It's Not My Time
by shrtcke128
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort and offers an alliance with Draco. How will this effect Harry's two best friends? Will a romance blossom with Draco and Hermione in the process? Will Ron put away childish differences to give Draco a chance? Read/Review.
1. Chapter 1

This story happens during the Final Battle at Hogwarts, and continues to their lives after seventh year and doesn't include the epilogue from Deathly Hallows

This story happens during the Final Battle at Hogwarts, and continues to their lives after seventh year and doesn't include the epilogue from _Deathly Hallows_. Please disregard it. I was bored at work and thought of this story. It is only my fourth one, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it.

It's Not My Time

Chapter One:

Harry Potter flew across the room, he had been battling Voldemort for a little more than an hour now, and he was getting very fatigued. He had just been to Platform 93/4 and had a long talk with Dumbledore. He had died at the end of last year, and missed seeing the kind old man's face, with sparking blue eyes. He also thought of his parents and how proud they were of him. Finally getting to see his mother and father brought tears to his eyes even now as he was fighting to get up after another curse sent by Voldemort was sent his way. He was getting very sick of this guy indeed. He had killed everyone and everything he had ever cared for. He was scared to death they –the Deatheaters-had somehow gotten to Ron and Hermione and he didn't know what to do. He wondered how the others in Dumbledore's Army were doing, and how the Order was handling everything at Hogwarts. He even briefly wondered if Draco Malfoy was alright. This being because Draco's mother had helped to save his life.

Harry stood up. He stretched his arms out now, palms out, ten fingers pointed out in front of him towards Voldemort. His wand, he felt, he didn't need any longer. His parents love, Dumbledore's wisdom, and even Dobby's brave courage surged through him and he knew, he knew he had obtained the ultimate way of magic. Wandless. He knew what he had that Voldemort didn't. He had love in his heart, forgiveness, friendship.

Only barely above a whisper could Harry be heard, but Voldemort heard him loud and clear.

"My turn."

Magic shot out of Harry's body, through his outstretched hands and went flying faster than Voldemort could deflect. It rendered Voldemort's wand useless, and the Dark Lord seemed paralyzed.

"This is your last chance Tom."

"I will not allow a 17 year old _boy_ defeat me."

"You really are pathetic, Tom. You are truly a sad excuse for a wizard."

The dark wizard's eyes turned upward, as if to plead with God on this night that he would be saved from the boy who lived. But no help would come. These were his last moments of life. He would die this night at the hands of this young, brave, 17 year old.

"Goodbye, old man."

And with that, Harry whispered the unforgivable. He used Avada Kedavra because he knew there was no other way Voldemort would give up. He would never go to Azkaban, he could not be saved. So here was his final resting place.

The curse worked because it was the only time in his life that Harry truly wished for death. But he realized even as he said it that it wasn't out of hate that he was ending Voldemort's life, but out of pity. He pitied the man Tom Marvolo Riddle had become, and wondered briefly what he _could _have become. But none of that was meant to be as the snakelike figure inhaled his last breath and died.

There were no cheers, no hurrah's only silence as Harry walked slowly back out of the edge skirts of the Forbidden Forest and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Deatheaters were everywhere most of them were magically bound and some were lying on the ground apparently dead.

"Harry!"

Harry looked over and saw Ron and Hermione running towards. He smiled for the first time in a long while.

Hermione reached him first enveloped him and a bone crushing hug. She kissed him on the lips. It wasn't anything other than a platonic kiss, and sweet. She released him and had tears in her eyes.

"We were so worried about you." She gestured to Ron and herself.

"I could say the same about the two of you. Need any help?"

They shook their heads no.

"We've captured almost all of them, mate." Ron said eyeing Harry.

"Did you k-k-kill him then?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry only nodded.

Ron's eyes were teary and for the first time, he hugged Harry as one would a brother.

"I'm so relieved. Harry, they killed Remus, Tonks, and Fred."

Harry was very shocked to hear the news, but as they walked slowly up the hill towards the castle he grabbed both of his best friends' hands and they entered the Great Hall.

People could be heard shouting from the rooftops so to speak. Everyone seemed happy. There were people laughing, crying and some, like the Malfoy's, Harry noted, that were just stoic.

The next few minutes were solemn as Professor McGonagall made a speech about the efforts and unity of the school and of its students and teachers uniting together to become as one to end the tyranny that had been plaguing their lives for so long. She gave thanks to Harry especially with tears in her eyes. The whole Hall erupted in loud applause as Harry blushed softly.

It was half an hour later now when Harry saw the Malfoy's looking worriedly at each other when he approached them. Lucius sneered, Narcissa was teary eyed to have her son back and Draco just seemed apprehensive.

A bonde eyebrow went up when the meesy haired boy stuck his hand out.

"You'll soon find that some wizard's can offer forgiveness to other's Malfoy. Start anew so to speak. I can help you there." Harry said recalling the conversation they had had during their first year before the sorting.

Draco smirked slightly but offered his hand.

They shook.

Draco spoke.

"This is not to say we'll become friends or anything, Potter."

Harry held a hand up.

"Of course not. I guess you could say that were are acquaintances now, allies perhaps."

"Perhaps." Draco echoed.

"Thank you. Thank you Potter." Lucius had stood his hand held out. Harry took it.

"Thank you for saving our son." Narcissa reiterated.

Harry nodded at the three of them.

"See you around, Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry left it at that. He had a feeling that he would be seeing the youngest Malfoy sooner rather than later. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a hesitant one.

This was a short chapter I know, but it is sort of a prologue for things to come. I'm going to be posting this under Draco/Hermione romance. But it will also eventually be a Harry/Draco friendship too. Nothing slash.

I hope this pleases you. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Six Months Later

Minerva McGonagall stared into the large fireplace in the Headmistress's quarters. She sighed. She was getting old in age and she knew that as much as she loved this place, she was ready to retire. She had been with the Order since the beginning and had been a professor and mentor to many of the students here at Hogwarts for so long they all felt like family. She was very strict and stern but she did care, this was especially true for the savior of the wizard world and his friends. She looked up into the smiling portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, are you sure this is what we should do?"

"Yes, Minerva I believe it is. You should call him here, tell him he was the first person we thought of when the position opened."

"Well….yes….but don't you think he's a bit young? I mean he just began his new life as an Auror not six months ago!"

"Very true. But I have a feeling that he'll want to come back. This has always been his true home. His place of solace is here. He must be convinced. He is young, but that is what Hogwarts needs. This place of learning needs new, fresh ideas, it needs new leaders. The time of the old ways is nearing its end."

"Alright. I will owl him tonight and hope he will at least come and hear me out. I still think that he won't take the position."

"I have no doubt he will give it some thought."

Minerva nodded, bid goodnight to her friend and went to her living quarters.

Ten minutes later she was scribbling away and trying to figure out the right way to go about telling him how much it would mean for him to take the position.

"I hope this works."

The following morning

Harry Potter woke up to incessant taping on his bedroom window. He groaned.

"It's way to early for someone to be sending me an owl."

He got up and rubbed face. His hair was in total disarray and he had stubble growing on his face. He picked up his glasses and opened the window. The day was just beginning and there was a light fog in the air.

"Hello."

Harry patted the owl and gently took the letter with the Hogwarts seal from the bird's talon.

He wondered who could be writing him this early in the year. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong up at the school.

He opened the letter and recognized McGonagall's rushed scrawl.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If it pleases you, I would very much enjoy a chat with you sometime this week. The business is urgent and I need your input on a very important matter. Please owl me as soon as you get this letter. It is extremely important._

_Thank you,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What could this be about?" Harry wondered to himself as he waved his hand and his clothes came to him in a bundled heap. He sighed.

If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Ginny was sleeping next to him soundly and he decided to leave her a note that he was going to Hogwarts for a visit and that he'd be back soon. He kissed his fiancée and sent the owl off with a reply to McGonagall stating that he'd be on his way now.

He decided to Apparate. Yes, you could actually apparate to about a mile away from the castle. He grabbed his Firebolt so he could use it to fly the rest of the way.

"Hogwarts!"

He felt that familiar tug, and then he felt as though he were being squeezed through a tube. The feeling lasted for about three seconds and he felt himself land. He grabbed his broom and kicked off.

High in the air he felt the rush of the wind in his hair. He smiled. This always made him feel absolutely free. He loved being on his broom. As he drew nearer to the school he saw the old quidditch pitch. He noticed that there were some students in the air practicing their techniques. The students spotted him and shouted their hello's. Harry grinned and waved. It seemed that he was still a legend here and his fame hadn't died down one bit.

He laughed to himself. Some things never change. He landed outside the doors to go inside. He pushed them open and a rush of air from inside greeted him.

"Harry!"

"Neville!"

They shook hands. Neville Longbottom had become the new Herbology professor ever since Pomona Sprout retired and Neville readily took the position. He seemed overjoyed to see his friend.

"Man, it's good to see you mate."

"You too, Neville."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dunno, actually. I got a letter from McGonagall asking for my assistance. I don't know what for though."

"Huh, well you better go see her then. I believe she is in her study."

"Thanks."

"Come join me at lunch, we'll chat."

"Sure."

He walked the halls of his former school. Even though it had only been six months, he had missed this place. He smiled as students stared at him as he walked by. He reached the marble staircase.

"Chocolate Drubles."

He stepped on the platform and it winded it's way up to Professor McGonagall's office.

He knocked when he reached the doorway.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door.

Everything was still the same about the office as when he had last seen it. He noticed Professor Dumbledore smiling kindly as he came through the archway.

"Professor…"

"Oh Harry, I'm glad you came on such short notice."

McGonagall hugged him. It sort of felt weird to be hugged by her, seeing as how she was always so stern with him in his school days. But he guessed now that things had lightened up a bit, so had she.

"Hello Professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry. Please, sit down."

He sat, and folded his arms over his chest.

McGonagall sat too and looked him in the eye before starting.

"Harry, I want you to know that I owe you great debt of gratitude-"

"Professor, that's not necessary I assure-"

"No, Potter, please allow me to continue."

Harry nodded.

"As I was saying, I owe you a great debt of gratitude. You have no idea the extent to which you have saved our world. I am so proud of you, as well as everyone else in this school. That is why when I tell you what I wanted to ask of you I need you to know how important it is that you think about it."

"Um, okay." He urged her on.

"Harry, I am getting old. I'm tired, and quite frankly this war took so much out of me. I'm not as young as I once was, and I feel that it is time for me to throw in the towel so to speak. I have written down about 20 names for candidates for a successor for Head of this school. But none of them show the kind of leadership we need for this kind of job. What I am asking you is that maybe you could consider doing the job."

A full minute passed before Harry could answer.

"Hold on. You're asking me become Headmaster of Hogwarts? Me? At only 18 years old?"

"Harry I know it's a lot to grasp all at one time. But please consider it. The students at this school need someone of your caliber to teach them, to mold them, to show them the best way to go about surviving in this world. And even though Voldemort has been defeated there are still others out there who want to be the next Dark Lord. Harry you know wandless magic. Do you know how rare that is?"

"Yes, I mean, I have read up on the subject. But Professor while I am extremely flattered at the offer, I just did get the job as head of the Auror department. Don't you think I'm more needed there?"

She shook her head.

"No. You are needed here. You need to show these children that it is time for them to step up. Stop being followers and realize their potential! Look at what you did with Dumbledore's Army, you took those kids and helped them realize just that. They gained so much confidence from you. Look at people like Neville Longbottom for example. He was a wimp in many circles and the confidence and fire you gave in him has made him one of the best qualified Herbologists in the country!"

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. He would need some advice and he would need to talk with his friends.

"How long do I have to consider this?"

"You have until next term, the start of the new year to figure it out."

"So I have until the end of the summer?"

"Yes. This year is going to be my last here at this school."

He hugged his teacher goodbye and went downstairs. He would need some time to think.

Down in the Greenhouses Neville was currently showing a group of first years how to use their earmuffs properly. He grinned about his first encounter.

"Now children, speaking from experience, if you don't use these correctly it could cause you to faint from loud mandrake screams, or other loud cries. So be careful!"

The students giggled but worked on getting the technique right while testing it on each other.

"Mind if I join you?"

Neville turned around to greet his friend.

"Of course, Harry!"

"Children, this is Mr. Harry Potter."

"Hello guys." Harry waved.

The kids stood in awe of him.

"Mr. Potter, did you know how to use these 'muffs properly?" A small child asked.

"Yes, back when Professor Longbottom and I attended school here, it was Professor Sprout who showed us all the knowledge she had on the proper use of earmuffs. Don't take that knowledge lightly. You might just end up on the floor if you're not careful."

Harry smiled as the students continued their work.

"Did you need to talk to me, Harry?"

"Yes, but I can meet you in the Great Hall for lunch. I know you're busy at the moment."

He waved goodbye to Neville and proceeded to make his way towards the Great Hall.

He was hoping to get some peace, but soon forgot about that little glimmer of hope because as soon as he arrived there, he was ambushed for autographs, all by little first through third years.

One hour, and one sore hand later Harry joined Neville at the teacher's table.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well Neville, Professor McGonagall wants me to consider taking over for her when she retires at the end of the school year."

"Whaaa-?"

"You heard right. She wants me to become Headmaster."

"Harry, that would be, that would be stupendous, mate."

"You really think so…"

"Yes, I mean EVERY single wizard and witch would want to attend this school. Think of the publicity."

"Now you sound like Rita Skeeter."

"No Harry, I don't mean it in a negative way. This just means that young children would love to be taught by you. I know that you gave me so much courage, you made me better, Harry. Think of what you can do with those kids."

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. I'll have to talk it over with Ginny, Ron and Hermione first though."

"Yea, but I have a feeling that they'll be all for it anyway."

Harry had a lot to think about. He couldn't believe it! Really? Him? Headmaster of one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world? At only 18? This had to be some kind of joke. He laughed to himself as he thought of the muggle TV show, "Punk'd". Maybe this is someone trying to punk him or something.

"Nah." He thought as he tucked into his Shepard's pie.

Three Months Later

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall stated as the first years came in and sat at any seat that wasn't occupied by another student.

"This year there will be some major changes to the school. For one, as many of you know, I am retiring. But I am here today to introduce, with great pleasure, Mr. Harry Potter as our new Headmaster of Hogwarts!'

The Hall erupted in cheers as the bespectacled young man stood up.

Ginny and Hermione were in tears as they clapped, perhaps the loudest of all as Harry gave a wave.

"Now I leave you to your new Headmaster, Professor Potter."

Harry approached the podium, cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Thank you everyone. I want to first say thank you to Minerva for giving me this opportunity. You can't imagine how humbled I am that you even consider me for a position like this. I will miss being an Auror, but I know that I can be of better use to you guys here. Hogwarts was my first real home, and I hope that many of you will come to realize that this place is one of solace, protection, and care. So, my first order of business is appoint new Professors. Many of the professors have retired with our own ProfessorMcGonagall, and she left it to me to decide the fate of you all and who to name your new teachers."

The Hall was hushed now; everyone wanted to know who it would be taking over the new roles.

"Firstly, I would like to name Ms. Hermione Granger as the new Transfiguration professor. Hermione and I have worked closely together as many of you know, and I know she will excel at her job, and maybe even perhaps surpass Minerva as an expert transfiguratist."

Hermione stood, everyone clapped.

"Next, I would like Mr. Ronald Weasley to stand. He is going to be our new Quidditch professor. Ron spent many years training with me on that very pitch out there. He knows the ins and outs of every move, and every gameplay. He is already an expert on the subject. So those of you who wish to try out for the teams this year, may see him when the time comes."

People cheered for Harry's right hand man.

"Lastly, Mr. Draco Malfoy…."

Everyone in the Great Hall were shocked into hearing Harry call out Malfoy's name. They wanted to hear the reasoning behind Harry's choosing.

You could hear the proverbial pin drop when Draco's seat scratched the stone floor, he stood eyeing Harry and the rest of the Great Hall.

Harry cleared his throat, he didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"I chose Mr. Malfoy for three reasons, one, he could have said no. But he didn't. When I asked him to join me in this new journey he was willing and able. Two, he admired and respected Professor Snape and all that he did for this school and its students. I know I for one will always be greatful for what he did for us. And three, he too knows what it's like to call this place his true home. Please show him respect, and you will be given it back, no matter your house. Professor Malfoy will be the new Potions professor. And really, would we expect him to teach anything else?"

The teachers snickered. Malfoy gave them a cool look of indifference.

"Okay, well that will be all, the sorting will begin after the feast because it has been a long evening and I know you all are hungry. Let the feast begin." Harry held his hands up and food appeared on the tables. Everyone tucked in.

This was going to be one interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some of you asked me in your reviews if I had anything against the Slash genre

A/N: Some of you asked me in your reviews if I had anything against the Slash genre. Not personally no, but I do know that it is not the kind of fiction I want to write. I can't see the Harry/Draco relationship being anything substantial for the kind of writing I do. So while I do respect the genre in and of itself, because it gives readers something entirely different to read, it is not what I like to write. I ask that you please respect that. On to Chapter Three.

**May (Three months prior to the start of term)**

Harry sighed into his beer. He was meeting Hermione and Ron here in the Hog's Head. He had already asked the two to join him in this new endeavor in his life. Him. Headmaster. Of Hogwarts. His head was still spinning. He had told Ginny the night before and she had been overjoyed. She was now enjoying some time at the Burrow with her mum. They were engaged to be married in the fall and she had some wedding planning to do with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry."

Ron had spotted him from across the dimly lit bar and made his way over to the booth. He wondered what this could be about. Harry had asked him personally to take over the Quidditch coach position since Madame Hooch decided to leave with McGonagall. It was an honor to be able to teach at the place that got his Quidditch fetish really going. Harry was adding even more fire to his already growing flame for the sport.

"Hey Ron. Please sit, we're going to wait for Hermione before I tell you why I called you both here tonight."

"Okay."

Ron sat and ordered a butterbeer. He didn't feel much like drinking tonight.

Hermione Granger appeared outside the Hog's Head and pulled her scarf close to her neck. For May, it was an awfully chilly evening.

She entered and saw Harry and Ron sitting and talking amongst themselves.

"Hello, boys."

"Hey."

Harry gestured for her to take her seat, and when she sat and looked expectantly at Harry, he took it as his cue to tell them what he had been thinking over the past week.

"Well first off, thank you both for deciding to teach with me this year. I mean, I really wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You both have been my family for so long, you have no idea how proud I am to call you both my friends."

"Harry—"

"No, Hermione. You and Ron are the two greatest friends any bloke could possibly ask for. Thank you."

Hermione and Ron both smiled softly as they looked at the much older looking 18 year old. Harry would never know the respect and adoration both Hermione and Ron both held for him.

"We're always going to be there for you, mate. Thick and thin, remember?" Ron said grasping his friends shoulder.

Harry nodded. This was it.

"I have been thinking about who to name the Potions master for next term. I want it to be Malfoy."

Butterbeer went flying out of Ron's mouth.

"What!?"

"Now Ron, I know your personal feelings for Malfoy are not good. Nor have they ever been, but I need you to stop and think how good he will be for the school instead of your personal feelings for him are right now."

"But-but Harry. The man is a death eater!"

"No, Ron. He isn't." Hermione interjected.

"Oh, so you _want _him teaching his greatest dark art tricks to little eleven year olds, then?"

"Ron.." Harry said loud enough to warrant Ron's attention. He knew Harry was serious.

"Let me finish first before you make your judgment. I need you both to hear me out on this."

"Go on, Harry. We're here for you." Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Harry took a long swig from his mug before continuing.

"It was no lie that Professor Snape favored Draco over all of his other students, even in his own house. It's also no lie that back in school Malfoy made our lives that much less enjoyable because of his mere existence. But you cannot deny that out of all our classes he was most skilled, quite naturally at potions. I have been thinking about this for while guys and I really think he is the most qualified candidate for the job. It was the only subject his grade actually rivaled Hermione's. Anyway, I am going to be going over to the Manor and request his help for next term."

"Wait a minute, you're actually going to go over there, to _Malfoy Manor?!"_

"Yes, Ron. If I am going to ask his help for next year, it has to be me. I have to do it in person. I think Malfoy will respect that. You have to admit that he has started redeeming himself in society."

"Right. Just because he is giving his house elves wages and doesn't call Hermione mudblood to her face doenst make him a good person, Harry."

"I know that, Ron. But I really feel like this is how it should be. He should be the next potions professor. Period. I didn't come here to get your _permission_ guys. I came here to tell you ahead of time so you could prepare and learn to _get along_. I want to show Hogwarts that even old school enemies can unite and learn to put the past behind them. Draco will need to prove himself however. I will be watching him for any suspicious activity. But I don't think he will fault me for that."

"I agree with Harry."

Ron looked at Hermione, then at Harry.

"You're serious."

"Yes, Ron."

"Fine." Ron rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was all a load of bullocks in his book. No way could Harry be doing this! It was treading on being blasphemous!

Oh well. When it came down to it, Ron guessed Harry was right. I mean, if he were really being honest with himself, he knew Harry knew what he was talking about. Ron were sure that if Harry could defeat the darkest wizard there ever was, he was positive that he could handle ferret boy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of evening discussing other matters.

Harry didn't return home until the wee hours of the morning.

**The following week: Malfoy Manor**

When Harry was allowed entrance passed the gate to the Malfoy grounds, he was quite surprised. He was sure Draco would have numerous spells and traps to lure anyone away from its frightening gaze. The house was grand, that much was certain and Harry wondered how in the world it was that Draco could grow up in such a cold looking atmosphere. Then again, it was Draco Malfoy he was currently thinking about.

Harry wandered over to the front door. Or what he assumed was the front door. The front side of the house had about six different doors leading to lord knows where. Harry searched for the doorbell and when he found it about five minutes later, he gave it a heavy push. Bells sounded throughout the manor. Seconds later, footsteps could be heard inching closer to the door. Harry suddenly felt nervous.

The door flew open, and a very disheveled looking Narcissa Malfoy had answered.

"Oh! Mr. Potter. How lovely it is to see you!"

"Mrs. Malfoy.." Harry was extremely surprised to see her standing there.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in. Come in." She said pulling him inside.

"May I take your jacket?"

"Oh, um, yes. Please."

Snapping her fingers, a house elf appeared beside her and she gestured toward Harry and his coat was taken and with a loud pop, the elf disappeared.

"So, Harry. What brings you here to our humble home?"

"Well, see what it is…"

Harry had started, but noticed that coming down the stairs at that very moment was the object of Harry's inquiry.

"Mother…who is—"

Draco stopped in his tracks. Was Harry Potter actually in his home? Was he sleeping? This must be some sort of crazy nightmare.

"Potter. What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Draco. Language."

"Sorry mother." Draco cleared his throat.

"Um, yes, well. I am here to speak to you actually, Malfoy. It's very important. And something I am going to need your help with."

"My help?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

Draco eyed Harry for a moment and seemed to mull things over.

"Alright then. You may come in the study. Follow me."

Draco and Harry left Narcissa in the foyer to gawk.

They walked along a dark corridor until they reached their destination.

They walked in and Draco shut the door behind them.

"Okay, Potter. Tell me what it is you want."

Harry cleared his throat. He was actually having trouble figuring on where to start.

"Well—spit it out!"

Harry gave Draco an annoyed look. Sitting down in one of the chairs beside the fire Harry rubbed his face with his hands. This was going to be no picnic.

"See. The thing is, I have been formally asked by Professor McGonagall to take over her position next term."

"Wait. You. Headmaster? No." Draco's already pale face had turned an odd shade of grey. He looked as though he were going to be sick.

"Yes Draco. Me. Believe me, I was as surprised as you. But that is not why I am here."

Draco looked over at him expectantly.

"Well, what I mean is, I have been thinking about it and well you're the only logical candidate I can think of."

"Candidate for what, exactly?"

"Potions Master. Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House."

Draco actually guffawed. The whole idea was absolutely insane, absurd.

"Potter, you want me? Barely 18 years old to take over as Potions Head? You must have taken too many blows to the head during your battle against Voldemort. Are you loony?"

"No Draco. For once, I am very clear headed. I know this is a lot to grasp. But I really have thought this through. I want you with me in August."

"Potter have you forgotten what I did to you and your friends the last eight years we've known each other? And let's not even think to forget that fateful night when I betrayed Dumbledore and tried to kill him."

"What did I tell you at the end of year celebration? I've already forgiven you. I think its time that you forgive yourself. Draco, I want you to be there. Don't do this for me. Do it for Severus. He would've wanted this for you. As much as I hate to admit this, you really do have a talent for potions. You're the best, outside of Hermione. Look, if you need some time to think about it, by all means. But I will need an answer before the end of July. By then, I will need to have a written agreement and contract on my desk for the new year. A copy will also be sent to McGonagall, she will be at Hogwarts until I take over in September."

"Does mean I will have to call you Headmaster, and sir?"

"Only in public." Harry replied winking.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"God, you're annoying, you and your friends."

"And you weren't?"

"Touche."

"Listen, Malfoy. Give it some thought. Discuss it with your parents. But let me know soon. I will expect you there on the start of term feast where you will be introduced as Potions Head. I have all the faith in the world in you and your abilities. But I shall be watching you."

"I thought you just said you had faith in me."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's the _temptation_ that comes with being who you are. Your name still has people in a frenzy Draco. I want those kids to know they are in good hands with me and you. They need to know Hogwarts will no longer be a divided school. I will unite it. I have to. Not only for them, but for us as well. Dumbledore would've wanted it that way, and so would Snape."

"Alright, Potter. Give me a week or so to think on it. You'll have your answer by then."

They shook hands and Harry left by Draco's flew.

**One Week Later: Harry's Flat: London**

"You mean he's going to consider it?" Hermione asked Harry after he had recounted the story to her. Harry had invited Hermione over because he figured she'd be the voice of reason and actually listen to what he'd have to say on the matter. Not that Harry didn't value Ron's opinion it's just that well, Ron was quick-tempered and tended to jump to conclusions.

"Yes. He said he would give me an answer sometime this week."

Hermione nodded her understanding and stood up.

"Well, I better get going. Even though I have a job at Hogwarts waiting for me, I still owe Ollivander some of my time." Hermione had been working for Ollivander over the past few months. She had grown to love the work that was involved in wand making.

Just then, green flames rose to life and Draco Malfoy stepped through Harry's flew.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged nodding at Harry.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

The three odd pairing stared at each other for a moment before Hermione found her voice.

"Well I'd better get going. Ollivander's waiting. Goodbye Harry. Malfoy."

And with a pop she was gone.

"You sure made it easy for someone to step through your flew, Potter."

"It's only that way if the person coming bares me no ill will."

"Ah."

"Anyway, do you have an answer for me, Malfoy?"

"Yes. I do. Yes, I mean." Draco scoffed at himself.

"Yes Potter. I'll do it. I'll take the job."

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Great. Good. Well, um I'll expect your signed papers soon, then?"

"Got them right here."

Draco handed them over and Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose to read the details.

"Okay, right."

"See you then, Potter."

"Malfoy—wait."

Draco stopped turned around and looked at Harry.

"Thanks."

Draco looked at Harry strangely.

"You're welcome."

"See you at the start of term feast."

Draco nodded, and left the way he came.

**Flashforward to the present, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Headmaster's Quarters**

Draco was looking expectantly at his new boss.

"Thank you all for coming. For doing this. Believe me when I say that you are not the only ones who feel an absurd amount of pressure to perform well this year. I not only have every eye on me by every student but it seems every professor old and new, alive or dead, " Harry gestured to the portraits all looking towards him, "are now watching my every move."

The new professors nodded.

Harry turned around to look at his old Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore was looking expectantly at them all.

"I cant tell you what this does to an old man. You have all made me exceedingly proud."

The former students nodded.

Even though Harry was now the Headmaster of this most prestigious school he couldn't help but still feel like an eleven year old boy when under the steely gaze of Dumbledore.

"I just hope you know what we're doing." Harry said grinning.

Draco, behind Harry, grinned at the Professor.

"Potter. I believe he knows what we're capable of. But now I think is the time we find out the same."

Harry turned to face Draco.

"Malfoy. I couldn't agree more."

A/N: This ended on an odd note. I know it did, but I couldn't figure out a way to end it properly. So I hope this is okay. I will try to update every Saturday because I work. Sounds weird, but on Saturday's work is exceedingly slow and dead and for nine hours I have nothing better to do for nine straight hours. What better time to update then during work?  Read/Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is going to be a slow one, obviously since I have done flashbacks now

A/N: This story is going to be a slow one, obviously since I have done flashbacks now. There wont be too many more of those. Someone asked if I was going to include Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in my story and the answer is not too much. This isn't necessarily about outside characters. It is about the bond (or lack their of) in the main characters Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron form while together in this story. Yes I will be showing how each one teaches, but it won't be about the students per se. This story is about the Professors of Hogwarts. On to Chapter Four!

Chapter Four

Draco sighed when he settled in his quarters for the night. It had been a long evening and his nerves were fried. He never thought in a million years he'd be teaching. It was slightly nerve wracking to say the very least. He conjured a bottle of firewhiskey and sipped the icy-hot liquid and winced when it burned all the way down his throat. He was just about to take another swig when he heard a faint knocking at his door.

Draco growled. He wasn't in the mood for visitors.

The knock came again and deciding he couldn't just ignore it, went against his better judgment and answered the door. It flew open, and a scowl was set upon his features.

"Wh—" He couldn't finish because standing at his door was Granger of all people. He figured it would have been Potter here to bother him some more, but to think that the bushy haired know it all was standing at his doorstep was laughable. But, alas, here she was.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Erm, hello, Granger."

"Listen, I was just coming by to congratulate you on being selected to work with us this year. I know you'll do splendidly as the Potions Head."

"Uh, well, thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome. Look I know it's a bit unorthodox for me to just show up like this, you know, unannounced but I wanted to let you know that if Harry is willing to let bygones be bygones then so am I. Harry can still be quick to judge but he is also quick to forgive and forget." She stuck out her hand to shake Draco's and for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to extend his.

Hermione stood there feeling completely out of her element. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She'd hoped that he would apologize for being such an annoying prat while growing up. She had expected too much out of her former nemesis. She dropped her hand.

"Yes, well, good night then."

Draco nodded his good night and quietly shut his door.

"Bloody hell, this is too weird." Draco ran his long fingers through his baby fine hair. He must be in some dream, some crazy dream where he and Harry had been life long friends and he had been placed in Gryffindor and had been extremely noble and brave. Ugh. It was enough to make him sick.

He placed the flask back over the firewhiskey and went to bed.

The following morning Draco had skipped breakfast. He couldn't face going down there only to see his ex classmates, and now that he thought about it there wasn't anyone there except him that used to be in Slytherin house. Man, this year was going to be perfect. Just bloody perfect. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Gryffindors."

He opened his door to the Potions classroom. There was his first set of students. Draco chuckled to himself. First years.

"There will be no foolish wandwavings or incantations in this class." Draco said, channeling his inner Snape.

And the class began.

About an hour later, a hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"Um, Professor Malfoy…"

"Yes, girl, what is it?" This one reminded him of Granger, she even had what looked like small buck teeth.

"You went to school with Headmaster Potter, correct?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. Here we go.

"Yes, your point?"

"Well, I was just wondering, since you're almost as famous as him, seeing as how you led the siege on Hogwarts against Dumbledore, how does it feel knowing that you're beneath him?"

"I think that is quite enough, Henrietta!"

The young Huffelpuff shrank in her seat.

Headmaster Potter was standing in the doorway and had heard the exchange.

Draco scowled as Potter came in, striding up next to Draco and planted himself on his desk. He leaned in to whisper to Draco.

"Sorry about her, I was sent a letter by her parents warning me of her cheek. She's been snarky to everyone ever since she got her letter accepting her into Hogwarts."

"I could have handled it, Potter!"

"I know, I just thought you might want an explanation."

"Well, I don't. Thanks for making me look like an ass in front of my students!"

"Alright, alright, sorry." Harry threw up his hands.

A student broke the stare they were giving each other.

"Um, excuse me professors."

"What?" The both turned to the blonde haired boy in the back.

"Is it true then, were you both enemies here?"

Potter cleared his throat.

"It is true that Professor Malfoy and I weren't on friendly terms with one another back then. But that is just it. That was in the past and all that matters is the here and now. I am hoping to unite this school, something that I know Professor Dumbledore would have wanted. So please, no more questioning any more of the Professors about their lives here at Hogwarts. We were all young and very naïve and suffice it to say, we made some mistakes. But some of us are back and are willing to teach the new younger generation a thing or two about what this school is really made of. What better way to start then maybe perhaps asking Professor Malfoy here how to brew a Polyjuice Potion?"

"Potter!"

Harry chuckled.

"What? They aren't too young. I did it in my second year!"

"Ugh, YOU didn't do anything. It was Granger who did it."

"Precisely. I am sure that there are some in this room who would love to learn how to do it from the guy who was swindled down in the Slytherin dungeons so long ago?"

Draco scoffed.

He couldn't believe this. It was incredulous! Ridiculous! He was making him look like a fool.

"Look, Headmaster, please excuse me so I can get back to my students."

"Very well, Professor."

Draco couldn't help but notice a twinkle in those green eyes of Potter's that reminded him all too well of Dumbledore's.

Lunch was interesting to say the least. It was apparent that the students were only interested in one thing: They were set on making sure Draco could and would never forget just who Harry Potter was. The students kept coming over to him asking for his autograph, smiling for pictures, even asking him to conjure his patronus! Draco felt a headache coming on. For about the tenth time that day he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was becoming some sort of freak show! One that starred the resident wonder boy! Er, ex wonder boy! Weasley was laughing it up and stuffing his face, it was a wonder the boy turned man hadn't choked and died about ten times in his life. Did he never chew?

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Draco looked over to his left. Granger had planted herself beside him.

"Yea."

"They are acting like first years. You'd think Harry would want to be serious about this. I mean, it's a huge role to fill, being Headmaster and all. This is his time to shine and he's acting like it's the end of a Quidditch match."

Draco silently agreed with her. He looked back at Potter.

"Think we should say something?"

"Don't think it would do any good."

"Why not?"

"Well, look at him. Listen Draco, I know you and I were never on good terms. I know there are a lot of things you knew about us. But there are even more things you didn't know."

"Like what?"

"I know you hate to hear this, but Harry never had a carefree moment in his life. I think now that he's back here he is going to try and live the way he'd have wanted to when he was just a student here. If that means bringing a little joy to his students as well as himself then I can let it slide for now, even if it does mean he's acting a little immature."

Draco sighed.

"Look Granger, in case you didn't notice while we were in school, but neither did I."

Hermione looked at him.

"I never had one good thing happen to me while we were in school here. That includes vacations. My father was so obsessed with pleasing the Dark Lord that I never had a chance to enjoy my childhood either. I think that's why I bullied you and your friends. I needed an outlet, and you guys were my release."

"Gee, thanks. Glad we could help." Granger rolled her eyes at him.

For the first time in a long while, Draco laughed. Genuinely laughed.

"That's nice to hear."

"It's a rare thing. I don't think I've even truly smiled in six months."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am still learning who I am. My life was always predetermined for me. That is, until Potter killed the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded. She could tell she had a lot to learn from Draco, and he perhaps from her as well.

There was one thing that Draco knew for certain this year was going to be full of surprises.

The first Quidditch tryouts were coming up at the end of the month and Ron Weasley was going to be ready.

Harry appointed him to take over Quidditch and he was going to take his job seriously.

He grabbed his broom and kicked off. He needed to make sure the pitch was still up to snuff, or at least up to his high quality standards. He flew up to the goal posts. They shown golden in the sunlight. Ron took a deep breath. This is what he lived for. He loved being in the air, feeling the breeze through his hair, knowing that a good game of Quidditch would take all his worries away. He was a teacher of the game.

"Having fun, Weasley?"

Ron looked over. Ugh. The Bane of his existence was here.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm here to congratulate you for making Quidditch Professor." Draco made a mock bow on his broom.

"I highly doubt that."

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Only about as far as I can throw you."

"And I take that isn't too far?"

Ron gave him a dirty look.

Draco flew in closer toward Ron.

"Well, good luck this year. I know you're going to need it."

"What's that's supposed to mean, ferret?"

"Only that I know you were never the studious type. I mean, if Potter wanted a Professor with more talent in his pinky he'd have picked me to teach those kids a thing or two about Quidditch."

Ron snorted.

"Malfoy, you're already the Potions Master. Don't push your luck with Quidditch. Who was it that got kicked off the Slytherin team back in fifth year? Oh. That's right. It was you."

Draco scowled.

"And what would you know of it, Weasley?"

"Please, Malfoy. You forget who you're talking to. I was there, remember? So was Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he came out here in the first place. Well actually he came out here to annoy Ron, but he never expected Weasley to remember how he cheated his way to the top.

"Well Potter has seemed to forget that little incident."

"That's HEADMASTER Potter to you, ferret boy. And don't you forget it."

Ron flew into Draco's broom nearly knocking him off. Luckily though, Draco's seeker reflexes were still limber.

"Harry may have allowed you back into this school. But I will be watching you. I still don't trust you. I don't think I ever will."

"Let's get one thing straight, Weasley. I am NOT afraid of the likes of you!"

"What about me, then?"

Harry was flying up towards them both.

"Stop this, the both of you!"

"He started it!"

"Not bloody likely!"

"Enough!" Lightening shot out of the clear blue sky. Gee. That was one for the magic books.

"Did you just—"

"Yes, Ron I did."

"Blimey."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Both of you, on the ground. Now!"

Draco was already heading towards the grass. Ron followed Harry, albeit very slowly.

They all landed and Harry snapped his fingers sending all three of the brooms back to the lockers.

"You will learn to get along whether you like each other or not."

"But Harry!"

"Ron, while you are at this school you will respect my decisions. Do not argue with me in front of the students either. Draco, you will not egg the other teachers on, or the students."

"But, Pot—"

"No buts. This is my school now. You will treat each other with respect. You will give me respect and the students respect. This is not a time for petty differences or quarrels. The students of this school deserve better than when we were students. I know that we are all still very young. And I know that we all still have our differences but we will work them out. I have had enough fighting to last a lifetime. If ANY of you, if either one of you puts a TOE out of line, you're gone!"

"But—"

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Draco and Ron both nodded their understanding.

"Good. Ron have a good practice. I expect you'll be speaking with last year's Quiddtich captains about new recruits."

"Yes sir."

"Notify me when you have."

Ron nodded.

"Draco…"

Malfoy looked at Harry.

"Come with me."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco when Harry had his back turned.

"Like a bloody child." Draco thought as he followed Harry toward the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Harry slammed the door shut in his office after Draco had stepped in.

"Now look, Malfoy. I know that you and Ron just love egging each other on. But grow up! This is not the time or the place for your squabbling."

"I know Potter, I know. Look, I apologize, it's just he gets on my last nerve."

"And you think he doesn't feel the same about you?"

Draco chuckled slightly. He knew Weasley felt _exactly _the same.

"Alright, I'll try to play nice if that's what you want. But don't expect me not to get riled if he is constantly in my face for something or another."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"Just how_ did _you make lightening appear out of thin air?"

Harry grinned.

"That, Malfoy, is one of my secrets. Maybe one day I'll be inclined to show you."

"I'll look forward to that. By the way, think we can organize a friendly game of quidditch with the Professors this year?"

"Well I don't see why not, I'll talk to Ron about it and see what he thinks, why?"

"Actually I mainly just wanted to get back at you for all the years of hell you gave me while I was seeker."

Harry shrugged.

"Sorry, mate. I cant help it if I have better Seeker reflexes than you do."

"Ah, but I've been practicing."

"So have I."

Draco and Harry grinned at each other. Draco nodded his goodnight and left without another word.

The next morning:

Hermione had been a barrel of nerves ever since she'd arrived on the Hogwarts grounds. Being a student was one thing, but being a full fledged teacher was another. She hadn't really spent any time with her boys over the past few days because she was so worried about her performance in the classroom she'd spent all her time cooped up in the library making sure her lesson plans were top notch. Then again, she _was _the top student in her class. Did anyone expect her be an _easy _professor on her students? She thought not. Sniffing slightly at the dust that flew by she stared down at her lesson plan for the next month.

"Perfect."

"Why thank you."

Hermione looked up, she knew that aristocratic drawl anywhere.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Granger."

Draco inclined her head toward her.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I wasn't referring to you. Suffice it to say I was mulling over my lesson plan and found _it _to be perfect, not _you._"

"Touche. But then again, why I am not surprised that you should be so far ahead with your lesson plans?"

"I guess some things never change."

"I'd have to agree with you there. Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, no. I was just leaving anyway. I have a class to get prepped for."

Draco watched her go in silence. Sat down at the table and opened his own lesson plan. It seemed to him that they weren't so different either. He had also found his own plans completely perfect. He smiled again thinking of the irony that two people that seemed on the outside to be so different to be completely the same in terms of study and intellect.

One Hour Later:

"Alright students. We will begin today looking at how to change your pet into a teacup. This will be the basis for all transfiguration concepts and transformations. I know it has been quite boring as of late because of all the book work but I needed to get a feel for each of you and your abilities before we became hands on. Now that I know what each of you is capable of on quizzes and book work, I can get a feel for each of you as transfiguration apprentices. Please take out your wands and your pets."

Hermione sighed. She hoped that this would intrigue them. She had taken the plan from Professor McGonagall's own lesson.

She heard a knock on the door. And watched it open.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Of course, Harry. I-I mean Headmaster."

Some of the students sniggered. Harry gave them a look and they looked sheepish.

"Please continue, Professor."

Hermione nodded.

Harry leaned against the wall diagonally facing her. She knew she could do this in front of Harry, after all they had been best friends since they were eleven. So why did she feel so nervous? She figured it was probably because he was still her boss so to speak.

"Alright now, repeat after me. Fereverto."

The class chorused after her.

"You. Mr. Bowman. Why don't you give it a try?"

The small second year nodded and pointed his wand at the owl. Cleared his throat.

"Fereverto."

The owl transfigured into a teacup, albeit a feather covered one.

Hermione nodded.

"The first time is always the hardest. You must be firm in all of your incantations. You must believe in yourself and your abilities. If you aren't this can occur." Hermione pointed to the owl.

She looked over at Harry. When she did, all students turned to look at him.

Harry walked slowly over to the small second year and said, "Try it again. Professor Granger is absolutely correct. The greatest lesson I ever learned was perhaps one from a Death Eater."

The class gasped.

Harry put his hands up, silencing them.

"I mean to say that, well, Bellatrix Lestrange was a complete mental case. And of course, unknowingly she did tell me that in order to cast an unforgiveable you have to mean it. That includes your every day normal incantations. When Professor Weasley was a student here, he had problems with the swish and flick movements used to cast Wingardium Leviosa. And just as the wand movements are important, so is the manner and which you speak them. Well, Professor Weasley got his help and succeeded and now does a perfect Wingardium Leviosa."

The class giggled.

Harry continued.

"Guess who taught him the perfect incantation?"

He gestured toward Hermione.

"Professor Granger here is a wealth of knowledge. Please remember that even though she is tough. She truly cares about this school and its students. She wants each of you to do well and perform to the absolute best of your capabilities."

Hermione by this point was blushing.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You are quite welcome, Professor. But now I must take my leave. I have some business to attend to. It seems Peeves has overtaken the girls bathroom and is giving Mertyle a fright."

Hermione nodded and mouthed a thank you.

Harry gave a wave and disappeared behind the door.

Hermione, from that point on, was no longer nervous about her post as Transfiguration professor.

Dinner in the Great Hall that evening:

"You should have seen him, Ron. Harry gave me so much confidence after he said goodbye to the class."

Hermione was recounting the events of the day with Ron, and he was listening to fervor.

"That's great, Hermione."

"Harry really is a natural at being a leader. I think he'll make a fine Headmaster."

"Yes, he will. Even though I had a run-in with Malfoy earlier."

"Really? Well I think he has shown a lot of maturity lately."

"What?! Hermione have you gone mental? He's a complete prat."

"What did you do, Ron?"

"What do you mean, what did _I _do? I did nothing. He was egging me on at Quidditch practice the other day."

"The way I remember it is that you were the one doing the egging, Weasley."

Draco had sat down during Ron's rant and hadn't liked what he heard.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I wasn't speaking to you!"

"No, but you were talking about _me._ And how rude of you to do so without me being here to defend myself. That is extremely rude and incorrigible."

Draco took a bite of his sandwich and smiled at Hermione.

Ron sputtered.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. I wont have you smiling at my best friend like that Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be bated into another row with this prat.

"Ron!"

Harry had strolled in and seen the exchange. This was becoming draining and monotonous.

"Harry, I-"

"Enough Ron. I saw what was going on and I've had enough of it. You will be put on suspension until you can control your temper."

Draco sniggered and Harry sent him a scathing look.

Draco quickly sobered.

Ron got up, grabbed his gear and strode away looking extremely worse for wear. He was completely and totally embarrassed and he knew that he had been a little hasty but that sod Malfoy had had it coming to him for so long he didn't know whether he could take being a Professor here much longer.

It had only been a few weeks into the school year and he already considered quitting.

But no. He couldn't do it. Harry was counting on him to perform well.

"Draco can kiss my arse for all I care."

Ron said to himself as he walked to the pitch. He decided to take ride on his broom to clear his head.

Back in the Great Hall:

"I'm sorry about that, Malfoy. Ron can be rash sometimes."

Hermione looked over at Draco and he waved his hand to dismiss her apology.

"It's not for you to apologize for him. He just needs to grow up is all. Not that I am one to talk. Weasley gets under my skin more than anyone else I know. But Potter wants me here, and I never go back on my word. I actually enjoy teaching. And of course there is the added incentive to scare the living day lights out of the little first and second years."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Why was it that she found Draco so easy to talk to? Did she just refer to him (even if it was in her own mind) as Draco?

"Well maybe I can talk to him for you."

"No don't do that. I can handle him."

Draco chanced a glance at Hermione. She had changed somewhat over the time that he hadn't seen her. Her features were more defined, but very soft. She wore little to no makeup that Draco could see but that only added to her natural beauty. She was very petite, about 5'2 had small hands and feet and little freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. They too, like her were subtle. Draco suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe and felt his face grow hot when he realized he had been staring at her.

"What?"

She had been oblivious to his stares.

"Is there something on my face?"

Draco laughed.

"No. It's fine. Well what I mean is that you look fine. I mean—"

"Draco."

"Huh?"

"You're stammering."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No worries."

Hermione waved him off.

Draco figured he'd have plenty of time to get to know this witch in front of him, that is, if she'd be inclined to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Harry Potter paced in his quarters. Today had been a long one and the rows that Ron and Malfoy were having were getting to him. He didn't know if he could keep this up. He needed some advice. He looked up at his old Headmaster.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?"

It had looked as if he'd been sleeping. The old wizard slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, Harry…what is it?"

"I'm very sorry for waking you. I do apologize."

"It's okay. And Harry, please call me Albus. You're the new Headmaster now, there is no need to address me as Professor. I believe that you have surpassed all my hopes of your potential. You are my equal now, or dare I say that now you teach me a thing or two."

Harry inclined his head and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, sir. Um, whatever did you do about the disagreements that occurred between Professors?"

"You mean like say the squabbling of a best friend and former adversary?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, my advice is that you find something that they can agree on, and build on that."

"I think they could agree that they both hate each other."

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his long white beard.

"Maybe they could do with some sort of outlet to free their aggression. Something like an exercise of sorts."

"Exercise, sir?"

"Yes. A type of therapy for them to express themselves without causing harm to the other. At least, the physical type of harm."

"Okay. Exercise…..exercise…."

Dumbledore stared at Harry, waiting patiently for the answer to come to him.

"I know! Of course. Thank you, Albus. I'll get right on it!"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Anytime, Harry. Anytime."

Harry clasped his hands together.

"Why hadn't I thought of it before?"

The next morning

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting their Headmaster. It seemed he was late. There were murmurs going around the school that there was some type of problem. The professors just didn't understand it. What was with all the secrecy? Why had Harry canceled morning classes? Why was it that all the professors had to meet in the Great Hall?

Five minutes later in he strolled. He was wearing what looked like quidditch gear, but with more padding.

He was holding a quaffle, a bludger and of course the snitch.

"Hello everyone."

No one really answered, it was still early and even the teachers of Hogwarts felt weary. Much like their own students.

"Okay well. It has come to my attention that some of you—" Harry looked pointedly at Ron and Draco before continuing.

"Some of you have been experiencing a bit of shall we say, anxiety. Not the nervous kind of however but more of the jittery type. So I am going to implement that along with the student quidditch games held every week that there be a fun, no holds barred game every month as well for the teachers. This way those of you who experience the need to let go of the extra energy may do so. There wont be any win/lose like there are with the students and it wont be any so called winning house cup, but this is merely a way for those of you to let loose for a few hours and play a friendly game."

Draco raised his hand.

"Can we choose teams?"

"Of course, professor. There will still be teams and you may choose who you want to play with, with tryouts of course. I will allow practices just like with the students that the professors may hold once a week. There will be captains, beaters, chasers and of course, the seeker for each team. You may choose your team according to house or however you may choose. But my suggestion is that you choose who you think would be best for your team and not merely what house they are in. Remember we want to show the students that we have unity on the brain. Setting a good example for those that are still young is extremely important."

Hermione spoke up.

"Does each of us have to play?"

She was feeling uneasy. This wouldn't do. She was not a flier at all, mostly do to the fact she couldn't stand heights. You'd think with her being one of the world's most formidable witches that heights wouldn't be a problem. But no, she was terrified when it came to being so high up.

"No. But you must still participate somehow. You may do so either by being present at the games or in some other fashion that you find and discuss with the captains of each team."

Hermione nodded. This made her feel better.

"Okay, if there are no questions you may disperse and choose teams. And a reminder, there will be three teams. If you are sure who you'd like on your team you may pick them, but remember they will have to go through a tryout session."

The meeting ended and everyone stood to get with their chosen teammates.

Draco approached Harry.

"How about it, Potter?"

"Malfoy, I would love to be on a team with you, but I have to remain neutral. I will be referring the matches, as Ron has informed me his interest in playing."

"That's not what I was going to ask you, thanks for jumping the gun."

"Well then what is it you wanted?"

"I was simply going to ask you why you chose to do this?"

"Ah, another one of my secrets."

"Don't tell me you actually wanted this."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're actually going to let me have my way with this. Having Professors play Quidditch, it was my idea."

"I know. And for that, Malfoy, I thank you. But you cannot disagree that this was a good idea. It is a way for you guys to lighten up a bit. Maybe even get along somewhat."

"And you're referring to Weasley and me?"

"Perhaps."

Draco scoffed. Although he did think this was a good idea. After all it was his idea to start with. Potter just tweaked it a bit.

"Still think I can get you out there for practice?"

"Yes. However, it cant be official. I could help you learn to brush up on your reflexes a bit."

Draco grimaced.

"Whatever, Potter."

Harry watched Draco scuttle off. He knew deep down Draco was grateful. He didn't need to show it. That wouldn't be the Malfoy way.

Later on, in the Library

"Now why am I not surprised to see you in here……again."

"Malfoy, why must you always do this?"

"Why, Granger whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You being so damned condescending all the time. Just say what you mean and quit being so infuriating. You know how much I love the library, so you don't have to be so…so…"

"Yessss…..?"

"Ughhhh!"

Draco laughed.

"My you're uptight today."

Hermione sighed.

"Sorry. You just grate on my nerves is all."

"I could say the same about you."

"So we're in agreement about that at least."

Draco sat down across from her.

"Yes. Why is it that I can always find you here?"

"I think you know the answer to that one, Malfoy. This is my place of solace. Everyone has one. Even you."

"No argument there. I have a special place or two that I keep hidden for my eyes only."

Draco cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Granger, are you going to be playing on one of the Quidditch teams?"

"Heavens no. I hate flying."

Draco couldn't believe it.

"No, you're joking right. How could you not love that feeling of being so far from everything, and yet only ten seconds away at the same time. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair. Not to mention flying as bloody fast as I can."

"Well, not everyone is like you. I-I-I have a fear of heights. I don't like them, and they don't like me. Simple as that. Ask anyone of my fear, they'll tell you. Ask Harry, ask him how much I love being on a broom."

"I could teach you to love it."

"I highly doubt that, Malfoy."

"I'm serious, Granger. I bet you'll learn to love it."

"No. No one has ever gotten me to love being far from the ground. Sorry."

Draco chuckled.

"1,000 Galleons, Granger."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you 1,000 galleons that I can get you up in the sky. We can start out slow, let's give it a month. And I bet, you'll be up there and ready to play quidditch."

"Are you serious?"

"As a dementor."

"Fine. But I'll be collecting that 1,000 galleons by the end of the month."

They shook hands.

"We start tomorrow."

"W-what!?"

"I said we start tomorrow. It's a Saturday. We can begin after I have my try outs."

"So you're one of the captains?"

"Of course. Like I'd settle for something less?"

"Oh how silly of me to think you could be someone else's lackey?"

"You're forgiven."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"See you later Malfoy."

"Tomorrow, then."

Hermione looked up and only saw the shutting library door.

She sighed. Tomorrow was going to be one long day.

The next day

"Good try everyone. We'll meet same time, next week."

Draco had just held his practice. Potter was with him, making sure that there were no favorites being shown on Draco's part. Man, how Potter got on his nerves, standing over him like he was his own shadow.

"Happy?"

"With what?"

"You know damn well with what. Stop standing over my shoulder all the time."

"Force of habit, Draco. You can't expect me to believe you every turn of the way. What did I tell you when I hired you?"

"Yes, yes, I know. That you'd be watching me and blah blah." Draco made a gesture with his hand that signified a talking mouth.

"Alright then, want me to teach you the barrel roll?"

Draco did a double take.

"I thought only professionals did that?"

"And you didn't think I was one?"

"I knew that there was some Slytherin in you."

"Just get on your broom you ferret!"

"Hey, no name calling."

"What are you doing to do, report me to the Headmaster?"

Harry was grinning.

"Very funny, Potter."

Draco complied and flew about 20 feet high.

"That's good. No higher than that."

Harry amplified his voice using his wand from the ground.

"I'm waiting."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have to learn patience, Malfoy, or else you'll never succeed at being a full fledged seeker."

"Just get on with it."

"Fine."

Harry released the snitch he'd been holding. It flew about ten feet from the ground.

"Okay. What you want to do is dive at a 90 degree angle, then you do the roll just before your eyeline is to the first tower over there." Harry pointed.

"You want me to fly straight toward the ground?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Draco looked over at the painted white tower that led to the first section of seats on the pitch. He sighed.

"If something should happen to me, I want to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your days."

"Sure, I'll allow that."

Draco pointed his broom toward the grass. This was going to hurt.

Harry watched as he nose dived toward the ground. Draco started to turn up but then hesitated and his broom hit the grass at an odd angle and he went flying uncontrollably toward the stands. He screamed and readied himself for the impact. None came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Harry had stopped the collision.

He was on his broom and had both hands on the back of Draco's broom.

"How--?"

"I told you. I am a pro at this."

Draco hated this. He hated always being bested by Potter.

"Just let me go."

Harry let go and sped toward the ground. He saw someone walking over to where they were.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Am I late? I was coming to watch the team practice."

"Only just. I was teaching Malfoy here my barrel roll technique."

"You mean the one you perfected at the end of sixth year?"

"The very same."

"Oh. Well if you're busy then I can come back, later.."

"Not so fast, Granger. Potter and I can practice this some other time. You and I have an appointment."

"What appointment?"

Harry was clearly confused.

"You see, Harry, Draco was going to teach me to fly."

Harry's green eyes grew to twice their size.

"Malfoy. She's terrified to fly. I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Don't worry about, Potter. She's in good hands."

Harry grimaced. He didn't like the thought of Hermione being anywhere near Draco's hands.

"Fine. But be careful."

"Sure, Harry. See you later."

Harry flew toward the locker rooms.

Draco remained on his broom and he called another one to his side.

"Accio, broom."

It was one of the training brooms used to help first years ease their way onto a broom.

"Alright, first things first. Time to show the broom who's boss."

Hermione gulped. Now that she was out here, she definitely knew she wasn't so sure she was safe in Draco's hands.

"At this point Malfoy, you're definitely going to be handing over your money."

Draco laughed as she timidly walked over to the waiting broom. He was sure she was quaking in her boots.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry It's been a few weeks since I updated this story

A/N: Sorry It's been a few weeks since I updated this story. Last week I decided to focus on Learning From a Little Malfoy since it had been a good six months or so since my last update on that one. I need to finish it soon. Anyway, here's the next installment of It's Not My Time!

Chapter Seven

Hermione Granger felt her heartbeat quicken. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She hated flying! Hated. It. What was even more absurd was that she was allowing _Draco Malfoy_ to teach her. You'd think with Harry Potter being her best friend that he'd be the better candidate. But alas. Here she was with the great white bouncing ferret at her side waiting for his first set of instructions.

"Alright, Granger the first thing you want to do is make sure you've got the right attitude."

"Huh?"

Draco grinned.

"That is the first time you've _actually_ acted like you had no idea what I was talking about."

"That's because I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hermione was already getting agitated with him.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stand by the broom and say up!"

Hermione huffed.

"I _know_ how to make my broom come to me."

"You might, Granger but that is not the point. It is just like showing a pet or animal who's boss. If you don't say it with enough force, with enough authority it will never take you seriously. Now, show that broom you mean business. Don't fear it."

Hermione sighed.

"_Up."_

The broom flew up in her hand.

Hermione looked up, surprised that it responded so quickly.

Draco nodded.

"Very good, Granger. Now set it back down and repeat the process 100 times."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I told you before. We have to make sure that this broom knows you are truly capable of handling it."

Hermione wiped her forehead.

"Fine."

So for the next two hours she repeated the process 100 times. She exhausted and felt kind of sore after bending over so much.

She said up for the last time and set the broom back down, looking up at Draco.

"Ah, now. Now we move on to flight."

"A-are you sure I'm ready?"

"No, you're not. And I wont have you flying your own broom. At least, not yet."

Hermione nodded.

Draco swept his leg over his own broom and grabbed the handle.

"Get on the back of mine. We'll stay low to the ground and do a once around the castle. I promise to fly slow."

"Scout's honor?"

"What is a scout?"

"Nevermind."

Hermione slid on the back of Draco's broom and he kicked off.

True to his word he did stay low, and flew slow to where Hermione could still see the people passing by.

She was a bit nervous at first but after a few minutes of holding on to Draco for dear life she got more comfortable and started looking more carefully at her surroundings. She still found it amazing that witches and wizards could actually fly on sticks. Her fear was a palpable one because she didn't feel this way on regular airplanes. And knowing there was no protection for her if she ever did fall off scared her to no end. It's not like they flew with parachutes on their backs.

They spent about a good ten minutes flying around the grounds of the school when Draco decided to turn back toward the pitch. He landed them softly and helped Hermione off the back of his broom.

"Well you seem to have done well, Granger."

"It was only because you weren't flying very fast, and you stayed low to the ground. I felt safer that way."

"Does this mean I might possibly be a better flying teacher than Potter?"

Draco was grinning, but Hermione was doing nothing short of scowling.

"Look Malfoy, I didn't say you should be given a bloody medal. Your skills as a flying teacher are….adequate."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well, let's meet back here next weekend and we can continue. For now, how about we go in for some dinner?"

Hermione looked at Draco. His eyes were shining with mirth and his hair was completely wind-blown. His cheeks were a bit red from the cool air blowing on his cheeks and he seemed like hew as genuinely happy. Or as happy as a Malfoy could be. She assumed he was handsome. He was tall, and very well built. His skin was still very pale but it did have a bit of color, she assumed because he was outside quite a bit with being a Potions professor looking for the right herbs, but also because he was an avid quidditch player. She knew that Harry had always given him trouble in the Seeker department, and wondered if Draco knew how to step up his game. She liked Malfoy well enough—and only because he was a colleague.

"Well, Granger? How about it?"

"Oh! Um, yes. Dinner. Sounds lovely."

"Where were you a moment ago?"

"Sorry. I just spaced out for a minute. I'm fine now. Just busy thinking of classes and the like."

Draco nodded, and took her arm.

Hermione looked startled for a moment.

"Is this alright?'

"Yes. I guess."

Hermione allowed it only because she assumed that they were on speaking terms. Did Draco have feelings for her? Did she? She really hoped not. They had never gotten along until now. She knew that Malfoy had changed since the war. She knew he didn't really ever choose a side, but at least he didn't try to kill anyone either. Harry had always said that Malfoy had been a coward.

"He should have chosen a side, Hermione."

Harry had said that a few months before the war. But it seemed they had all changed. Voldemort had done in everyone's morale for so long it was hard to believe that they were living day to day without the worry of someone or something that was after them in some way. They all had Harry to thank for that. That was why he was becoming what so many believed him to be. A true leader. A hero.

"Malfoy, why is that you never fought? In the final confrontation at Hogwarts?"

Draco stopped walking and let go of Hermione's arm.

"I have my reasons. Reasons that needn't be explained to you."

"What do you mean?"

"If Potter is trying to get you to butter me up for information, then he's got another thing coming!"

"Malfoy—ugh, Draco that is not what I meant! This has nothing to do with Harry. I was only curious!"

"Well, it's not any of your concern, you stupid bint!"

Hermione gasped.

_SLAP!_

Draco grabbed his cheek, and watched Hermione storm off back inside toward the Great Hall.

"Shit."

--Inside at Dinner—

Hermione sat down and huffed to herself.

"I cannot believe he would act that way. It was only a question!"

She said this more to herself but as it was, Harry was sitting beside her at the Professor's table and inclined his head toward hers.

"What was that, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry. I didn't see you."

"Really? I've been here all this time."

"Yes. Well. I've been lost in my own thought process. I've just had an argument with Malfoy."

Harry looked at his best friend and watched as he saw the Great Hall doors open and haggard looking Draco step in, Harry's observant eyes noticed the pink five fingered sting on his cheek and didn't take him long to figure who had left the mark on his pale face.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Just him being his old self."

Harry looked closely back at Malfoy who was now sitting as far away from them as possible. All the way over toward the far end of the table. He was angrily tucking in to his Shepard's pie.

"If you want, I can speak with him."

"Harry I don't need you protecting me all the time like I'm some china glass doll!"

Hermione had now stood up. She was gathering her things and was walking towards the doors.

"Hermione!"

"Sod off, Harry!"

The students were watching the exchange and were muttering to themselves.

Draco noticed the exchange as well, and he felt a bit better that he wasn't the only one on Granger's hit list.

Harry sighed and signaled the end of dinner.

He was gathering his things when he felt Draco's presence beside him.

"What do you want, Professor?"

"Is she always on her period?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Excuse me?"

"She's acting like a first year!"

"Draco, that is not my problem. It is obvious to me that you said or did something to upset her!"

"She did do in fact. She was asking me personal questions that I felt were not worthy of her hearing the answer to. She's a snoop, Potter. And quite frankly, I'm sick of her always trying to find answers to things she ought not to stick her nose in!"

Harry sighed.

"Well get used to it, Malfoy. Whatever you said to her, or whatever she said, you're going to have to let it slide. She's like that, its her personality. Just like it's yours to act the way you act."

Draco got closer to Harry's.

"And what was is that, Potter?"

"You mean you don't see it? Draco you're always pushing people away. It's no wonder you never had any real friends. You're mean and cruel. You only have people who follow you because you only seek to gain power. You want to win people's favor but you go about it in the wrong light. So when someone questions you about the real you , you act as though they aren't worthy of your time when they are only trying to be let in because they happen to care."

"I am not my father, I do care!"

"Huh. You have a funny way of showing it. Hermione was near tears when she came in here. You didn't call her a mudblood, did you?"

"Please. We're not in second year any longer."

"Could have fooled me."

Draco and Harry were now inches away from each other. Their noses were practically touching.

"Back off, Potter."

"You don't want to do this Draco."

"You _will _learn to respect me."

"Stand down, Malfoy."

"I will not play second fiddle to you just because you're Headmaster here."

"Malfoy. Sorry to burst your bubble mate, but you'll always be second fiddle to me."

"I am not your friend, and I'm certainly not your mate."

They both had their wands out. The other teachers were watching and it was a good thing that the students were all filed out of the Great Hall or else this would have looked serious.

Suddenly Malfoy was sent flying towards the tables and went crashing into them. Potter hadn't even cast a spell. But his eyes were flashing a bright green and it seemed he had used wandless magic.

"I will only say this once more. Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

Malfoy grimaced. He knew better than to take Potter head on.

He put his hands up in defeat and got slowly up.

"Fine."

Harry put away his wand and walked out of the Great Hall as though nothing had happened. He had a smile on his face and waved at the passing students.

He noticed Draco had walked behind him.

Harry turned around and faced his Potions professor.

"Had enough?"

"For now."

Harry grinned.

"If you challenge me like that again, in front of the rest of the teachers, and even the students I will make sure you never have a job here or any other school again. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I _suggest_ you keep that temper of yours in check, Malfoy. I am positive Hermione meant no harm. And by the time Monday rolls around you better have apologized to her, me, and the rest of the staff for your behavior or you will be put on temporary leave."

"But—"

"That is all I will say on this matter. It is time you grow a pair and act like the Potions master I know you are. If you want, I can arrange a meeting with Severus. His painting hangs in my office with the rest the of Headmasters of Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and started his trek to the dungeons.

"Remember Draco, you have tomorrow and Monday morning to apologize."

Draco scoffed.

He continued to mutter to himself all the way to his quarters.

God how he needed some firewhiskey. It had been one hell of a day. And just how the hell did Potter keep doing wandless magic!?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Draco paced inside his living quarters. It really had been one hell of a day. At first everything seemed to be going great. His practice he held for the Quidditch tryouts went smoothly. He didn't even mind being taught by Potter on how to do a barrel roll. The flight with Granger was surprisingly pleasant even. So why was it that whenever he felt challenged by his former nemesis did he seem to forget all doubt and go and act like such a bloody child? Maybe Potter was right. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Draco really did need some advice on the matter. Maybe he could go and talk to his former Head of House.

--The next morning, Sunday--

Yawning widely Draco sludged to his bathroom. He slowly brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he was getting dressed for the day he realized that he did need to apologize and soon. It really was his fault in the first place for being an asshole. He rolled his eyes. He knew that the conversation he was going to have with both of the goody two shoe Gryffindors wouldn't go well. But he also knew he had to apologize to the entire teaching staff. Ugh. This too, would be one hell of a day.

Draco walked slowly along the corridor to the Headmaster's office. He guessed that he might as well apologize to Potter first. After all, he was the one responsible for Draco's job. He really did owe him. But, why did it _have_ to be Potter!? Ughhh.

"Bertie Bott's"

The gargoyle sprang to life, and Draco stepped on the revolving staircase.

Draco reached the door and softly knocked.

Faintly, "Enter."

"Potter."

"Yes, Malfoy? I didn't expect you so early."

"About yesterday…."

"Yes…"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let my temper get the best of me. I certainly didn't mean to challenge your authority in front of the other teachers. I went too far, and I apologize. I will do my best from now on to keep myself in check. But think if you were in my position?"

"Your position?"

"Yes, the position of always being second best…"

"So we're back to that again, are we?"

"Look, I said I was sorry and I meant it. But cant you see this is so hard for me? I have to work under the very person that I was taught to hate, that goes double for Granger. I never meant to do or say those things I was taught. But the fact still remains that I'm learning and it's going to take time for me to overcome such animosity toward you and her. I mean, how would you feel being second best to me?"

"You've got a point there, Malfoy. But the fact still remains that I am your boss. We might not ever be friends, or anything close to that nature, but you will respect me on these castle grounds. That goes double for Hermione. She wants to help you Draco, and if you don't let her in, if you don't learn to let go of this hate, then it will take you so far down in the darkness that no one will be able to help you. Not even me."

Draco nodded. Well, that was one person down, only about twenty-five more to go.

Draco spoke.

"I need a favor."

"You wish to speak with Severus?"

"Yes."

Draco wasn't all surprised to find out that Harry knew why he came today.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Potter? It's awfully early, what is it that you need?"

"Draco is here, and he wishes to employ your help on a private matter. I'll just let you two discuss matters."

Severus looked over at Draco. It had been a good six or seven months since he'd last seen him. And the boy had changed. Quite a great deal, in fact.

Harry quietly shut the door that led to his sleeping quarters.

Draco turned to see the former Head of House and brief Headmaster looking down on him with something close to pride, albeit with a sneer written across his hard features.

"I need some advice, Godfather."

"Yes, Draco what is it?"

"I need you to tell me what to do about……well about Potter and his friends. I hate to say it but I could really use your expertise on the matter."

"Whatever do you mean, boy. I can barely stand to look at Potter without being reminded of his foul father. How do you expect a fair opinion from me?"

"Because you loved Lilly, didn't you?"

This stopped Severus in his tracks.

"H-h-how did you know about that, surely Potter didn't tell you something like that, did he?"

"No, but I recall my father mentioning her to me a few times."

"Oh. Well all I can say is that with my relationship with Dumbledore, it was always rocky at best. We respected each other, and he forgave me and welcomed me into his circle when no one else would. He allowed me in, and he expected my trust in return. I could never completely repay him for what he did for me. He pulled me away from Voldemort's grasp and I cannot thank him enough for that. He made me better. Made me want to be happy for the first time in my life. Save for Lilly of course. She reminds me of Granger in that she was fiery but had inexplicably kind heart. She probably would have spent her life helping others if she wasn't taken so young. And I'm sure that James probably knew how I felt for Lilly, which is why we always came to blows. But it seems as if Potter doesn't see Miss Granger as anything more than a sister. I think that you should do what your heart is telling you boy. It is such a cheesy thing to say, but it is true. If you care the slightest bit for Hermione Granger then I suggest you keep the past in the past and move on. Try Draco. That is all anyone can ask of you."

"It's time I grow up I guess. Potter does seem to have more faith in me than I do myself. Maybe that is why he is so hard on me."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you."

Draco nodded and Severus slipped from his painting. Draco could only assume it was to another painting somewhere else for him to sleep. The painting the Headmaster's quarters had him sitting in front of a fireplace in a sling back chair. Hardly one that is worth sleeping comfortably in.

Draco knocked softly on Potter's door to let him know he was done and that he'd be heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Give me a sec Draco, I'll come with you."

Five minutes later both boys turned men were walking the corridors nodding at students as they filed past.

"Were we ever that small?"

Draco smirked.

"Yes, Potter. But I'd have to say that our lot were definitely more troublesome."

Potter grinned at him. He knew all too well that the classes after their time would definitely be a lot easier to handle than they were.

"I really don't know how any of the teachers before us did it. We were a load of piss ants!"

Harry laughed at this. He whole-heartedly agreed with Malfoy on that. To look at this bunch, you'd think they were a bunch of cherub babes.

They reached the Hall and sat down at the teacher's table. Draco noticed that everyone was there excluding Granger. He figured she might be in the library so instead of heading after her first, he thought he might as well apologize to the staff first. He'd save his most important apology for last.

He cleared his throat loud enough so everyone could hear him except for the students.

"I would like you all to know that last night was extremely inappropriate. I shouldn't have gone off the way I did, and if I offended anyone please accept my apology and we'll move on."

He looked around the table and noticed everyone's eyes on him.

"I assure you that it wont happen again."

He looked down at his plate and ate slowly contemplating his next move with Granger. He really needed her to know that he didn't mean what he said. He had what they call in muggle society a "diaria mouth" things just spilled out and it often wasn't pleasant for all involved.

None of the teachers said a word but he figured they didn't care either way so he finished his meal and headed toward the library.

He found her sitting in the farthest corner away from the entry door. She was curled up in a large chair, sitting by a large window, the sun shining down as if she were the only one worth providing light to.

He noticed that she was reading a book on American Literature and wondered what she was reading.

"Anything good to read from the Americans?"

She looked up, clearly startled as if she'd been lost in the pages in the tale she was currently reading.

"Yes, Poe actually. I was reading "A Tell Tale Heart". It's about a man overcome with guilt after he murders his boss and buries him underneath his floorboards of the house. He goes insane after he thinks he starts to hear his heart beat.

"Sounds lovely."

Draco rolled his eyes, he obviously could've cared two shits about this Heart poem.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Granger was already looking back at her book acting as if he didn't exist.

"I came here to apologize. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for…..everything that happened yesterday."

"Everything?"

"Yes….well I mean, everything that happened after our flying lesson."

Hermione looked at him and realized that he could never be what she wanted and she sighed at the realization.

"Don't worry about it."

"No….listen Granger, I didn't mean what I said. I was a jerk. I am trying here. I mean you need to know that. You need to know that I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I've never spoken of my part in the war to anyone, and I wont just open up to anyone. And maybe one day I will tell you……just not now."

Hermione nodded.

"Like I said, Draco, don't worry about it."

"Granger please…"

"What Malfoy?"

She was getting agitated.

"I cant believe this bullshit! Here I am, trying to say I'm sorry for my actions and you're blowing me off!"

She got up quite suddenly.

She put her book away and started for the door. It was obvious that she didn't want to be anywhere near Draco Malfoy.

Draco heard the library door slam and looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn it all to hell!"


	9. Author's Note

Hola guys

Hola guys! I just wanted to send a quick message out there for all you guys waiting on the next installment of "It's Not My Time". While I love, love, love writing this story for the moment it seems that it will have to take a backseat to more pressing matters in my life. I am trying to start my teaching career, and for those of you who know how hard it is to get that first step in the door, it has been even more difficult for me. I am taking the more alternative route and I am busy looking for an internship and it seems, at least in the state of Texas, that there are less Principals looking for people like me, and more who either already have a degree in teaching or who have a certification to begin with. I have a degree but not in teaching, I am trying to obtain my certification but to do that, I have to have this teaching internship. So until I can get my career on track, or least started I am going to have to put my joy in writing, and reading fanfiction on hold. I really do appreciate all of the people who have enjoyed reading my work and I hope that very very soon, namely in a month or so that I will be able to come back to doing this with full force. I love you all and I hope to hear from you soon.

Thanks for all the support!

Courtney


End file.
